


Lucky Downpour

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [127]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: pale-silver-comb asked: "I saw you were open for prompts? I can't get enough Kara/Lena! I saw a prompt somewhere that was like, "person A and B are out for a walk and get caught in a downpour" and I just.....NEED. Pretty please?"Kara listens to Lena talk. She loves listening to Lena talk, especially about new projects. Lena insisted on walking her home after dinner, saying she needed the fresh air after a long day in the research department of L-Corp working on a prototype for solar passenger planes. So far, they haven’t managed any distance longer than fifty miles with it, but that doesn’t dampen Lena’s enthusiasm.





	Lucky Downpour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Kara listens to Lena talk. She loves listening to Lena talk, especially about new projects. Lena insisted on walking her home after dinner, saying she needed the fresh air after a long day in the research department of L-Corp working on a prototype for solar passenger planes. So far, they haven’t managed any distance longer than fifty miles with it, but that doesn’t dampen Lena’s enthusiasm.

‘But essentially it works,’ Lena says, eyes bright and talking with her hands. There is no sign of the determined and focused Lena Luthor, head of L-Corp; this is just Lena, inventive, geeky, Lena. ‘This could make air travel so much cheaper. It’s more environmentally friendly: no emissions, no engines for birds to fly in. And they’ll be so much quieter. Whole areas where people can’t live and animals avoid because of the constant noise, will be liveable again.’

Kara can’t help but grin and share Lena’s enthusiasm. It’s a great idea, if only because it makes Lena so happy.

‘That sounds amazing. I look forward to flying in one someday,’ she says, nudging Lena’s arm.

‘Test flying with passengers is still a long way off,’ Lena reminds her. ‘Let alone actual commercial production.’

‘Hey, I’m the perfect test passenger,’ Kara reminds her. ‘Fire proof _and_ crash proof.’

Lena laughs. ‘You would really do that?’

‘Of course. Sounds kinda fun actually,’ Kara grins. ‘And think about it. If it does go down, I could make sure it doesn’t crash and you’ll have your entire prototype to figure out what went wrong, instead of just bits and pieces that you’ll have to send a team out to collect.’

Lena stops. She grabs Kara’s hand, squeezing it tightly. ‘You would really do that for me?’

Kara wants to say that there isn’t much she wouldn’t do for Lena, but she swallows the words. Instead, she gently squeezes back and says, ‘It’s an amazing idea, Lena. One that deserves Supergirl’s endorsement.’

Lena keeps looking at her, smiling, and still holding Kara’s hand. Kara’s heart beats a little faster, unable to look away. Maybe she shouldn’t have swallowed those words. Maybe she should’ve just said them. Maybe–

Something wet and cold lands on her nose and she blinks. _It_ _’s raining? Now?_ Another drop lands on her cheek, and then it’s like someone opened the floodgates. They’re drenched in seconds.

‘How far is it to your apartment?’ Lena asks as they start running.

‘Just a couple blocks,’ Kara yells over the drum of the rain on the pavement, cars, and windows. They’re still holding hands, and she pulls Lena along as fast as she can.

‘Can’t you get us there a little faster?’ 

Kara wants to kick herself, because of course she can. Checking to make sure no one is watching, she pulls Lena into an alley. She lifts Lena with ease, ignoring the way her body flushes when Lena wraps her arms around her neck.

‘Hold on,’ Kara says, and jumps up.

She’s breathless when she lands them in her living room, though not from effort. Reluctantly, she puts Lena back on her feet. Lena doesn’t step back or remove her arms from around Kara’s neck. She’s looking at Kara with a smile barely tugging at her lips. Little strands of hair are plastered to her forehead. They’re so close that Kara can smell the rain on Lena’s skin. 

‘Your makeup’s running,’ Kara whispers. She gently wipes at the mascara track running down Lena’s cheekbone, but only makes more of a mess. She smiles apologetically.

‘So is yours,’ Lena whispers back.

‘I have makeup removal in the bathroom,’ Kara says. _Oh god, what is she saying? She can be way more smooth than this._  ‘And towels.’ _Or not._

Lena smiles and bites her lip. Kara catches the movement and her eyes flick down. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t make her eyes move back up to Lena’s.

‘We really should get out of these wet clothes,’ Lena agrees.

Kara’s face feels like it’s on fire, but she still can’t look away from Lena’s lips. Unlike her mascara, Lena’s lipstick is still in place, only a little faded from their dinner. The bright red looks delicious and inviting.

‘Are you actually going to kiss me or are you just going to keep staring at my lips?’ 

‘Kissing, definitely the kissing part,’ Kara says, feeling breathless again.

‘Good,’ Lena says.

Kara closes the distance between them, slowly. She’s so nervous, she’s afraid she’ll go to fast and break Lena’s nose. She doesn’t. Lena’s lips are soft and a little cold against hers.

‘Oh my god, you must be freezing,’ Kara says, pulling back quickly.

‘Actually, I was just getting warm again,’ Lena pouts. 

It’s so adorable that Kara has to lean in for another quick kiss, just because she can.

‘Well, you can continue getting warm while wearing dry clothes.’ Kara turns Lena around and guides her to the bathroom. ‘I’ll get you some towels and clothes.’

‘What about you?’ Lena asks.

Kara raises her eyebrows. Before Lena can blink she’s changed her wet clothes for comfortable sweats and a t-shirt, and put her damp hair in a towel. She then quickly grabs another set of dry clothes. Her towel slips a little when she comes to a stops in front of Lena.

‘That’s actually kind of sexy,’ Lena says, raising an eyebrow and looking Kara up and down. ‘I’ll take a bit longer than a second though.’

‘Take your time. I’ll make us some hot chocolate in the meantime. You want whipped cream?’

‘I’m almost offended you’d ask me that,’ Lena gasps, then smiles and disappears into the bathroom.

Lena joins Kara in the kitchen just as she pours the whipped cream. They take their mugs and make themselves comfortable on the couch. Kara taps her mug against Lena’s before taking a sip.

‘Are we toasting?’ Lena asks.

‘Yes, we are,’ Kara says, blushing. _Why did she do that?_ Her mind races for something to toast to. She looks past Lena, out the window that is still open from when they flew in. ‘To the rain.’

Lena laughs. ‘To the rain.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
